Decode
by lovexsorrows
Summary: Hibari hates her so much. A HibarixOC oneshot.


My first KHR fic and an attempt to write HibarixOC. I really, really hope Hibari's not OOC.

Inspired by Paramore's 'Decode'.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the lyrics of 'Decode'.

* * *

_**But my thoughts you can't decode**_

His jacket fluttered in the light breeze as his cold eyes drifted from body to body, the sight of bloody Namimori uniform forming a scowl on his face. He had just finished beating up some second-years crowding and smoking behind the main school building when a voice caught his attention.

"They weren't worth your time at all."

He looked up and saw a girl in Namimori uniform, her chin resting on her open palm propped up against the window sill on the second floor. _How can he not have noticed her?_ A small smile was formed on her lips as she surveyed the bloody scene. Then the school bell chimed.

"Ah, it's finally fifth period Japanese History!" the girl exclaimed and disappeared from the second floor window.

As he walked away from the bloody masterpiece, the fact that the female student, a mere herbivore, had watched him punish those crowding herbivores without him noticing tugged at the recesses of his mind. However, because he was Hibari Kyouya, the feared Chairman of Namimori High's Discipline Committee, he did not dwell upon the matter. Not until he met her the second time.

x|x|x|x

He had just finished biting a bunch of drug dealers to death because they were crowding in an old, abandoned office building that he happened to walk past that day. He walked out of the building through its battered main entrance, down the crumbling steps, blood-stained tonfas still at hand when he caught sight of a rather familiar figure leaning against a lamppost on the sidewalk.

"I won't be surprised if this building collapses after what happened," the figure commented.

"Who are you?" he hissed as his grip on the tonfas tightened.

"Saa… I'm merely an observer," the figure replied, standing up straight and faced Hibari, giving him a clear view.

It was the same girl watching him from the second floor a few weeks ago. Only this time she wasn't in Namimori's uniform. _How can he miss her presence again?_

"You …" She only smiled in return.

Then, in one swift, sudden move, Hibari swung his right tonfa, aiming for her head. Instead of skull cracking, a violent 'ching!!' echoed throughout the vicinity.

"My… That could've broken my cranium."

The girl had sidestepped mere moments before the tonfa collided with the iron lamppost, much to Hibari's surprise.

She managed to hide her presence and watched him easily. She also managed to evade his tonfa with one simple, almost effortless sidestep. _Who is she?!_

"Look at the time, I'm going to be late!" she cried suddenly.

Not even the slightest bit intimidated by Hibari's glare and tonfas, she turned towards her left and began jogging down the path. Hibari watched as her back slowly fade into a silhouette, determined to find out who this mystery girl was.

x|x|x|x

Hibari sat in the reception room, his eyes cold and hard, accompanied by a scowl on his lips. After a few months of investigating, there was nothing on the mystery girl. There were no records of her living or studying in Namimori. It was like she never existed. He even gave orders to Kusakabe to look out for girls that fit her description, but none were her. He also tried to detect her presence whenever he was biting crowding herbivores to death but could not feel anyone staring or trailing him, zilch. He knew no living soul that dared to attempt either except for her.

Hibari stood up from his desk and decided to take a nap as a yawn escaped his lips. This 'thing' was tiring him out.

He opened the door leading to Namimori High's rooftop - his favourite napping spot - and saw none other than the mystery girl standing by the fence, her auburn hair dancing in the summer breeze.

"I know you've been looking for me," she said.

"Who are you?" Hibari asked in a cold tone.

"I'm merely an observer," she replied and spun around to face him.

"I have a proposition for you." Hibari raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"If you can hit me, just once, with your tonfas, I will tell you why I'm here," she smiled.

_**The truth is hiding in your eyes, and its hanging on your tongue, just boiling in my blood**_

Hibari's lips curved into a smirk, his grey eyes filled with evil intent and his tonfas at the ready. He caught a glimpse of the devious smile on her lips before charging in, driven by curiosity to hit her not just once but many times. The steel tonfas flew left and right, up and down as Hibari attacked mercilessly. To his utter shock and dismay, she dodged all his deadly attacks with sharp agility.

"I've been observing you these three months. The shipment dock, the park…" she said while alternating left and right to avoid Hibari's blows to the head.

"The abandoned factory, the bottom of the bridge…" she continued as the tonfas flew past her abdomen and legs.

Hibari was surprised she could speak in midst of dodging a shower of gapless attacks. But all her talking was getting on his nerves. _She was everywhere?! Damn it!_

"I will bite you death!" he hissed and sent a hard, upright swing towards her chin.

She took a step backwards and came in contact with a wall. However, the attack missed by a few millimetres. With her back against the wall, she taunted for Hibari's final attack, giving him a look that spelled 'Hit me, I dare you!' With a smug smile on his lips, he raised his tonfa and delivered his final blow.

"Blood," she said as the steel tonfa halted abruptly above her collarbone, a breath away from her throat.

"The dark, flowing red colour; the metallic taste… That's the reason I'm observing your battles."

Silence ensued as neither spoke a word.

"I haven't hit you yet," Hibari said icily, breaking the silence. She merely smiled and tugged at the collar of her shirt, revealing a reddish graze on her collarbone.

"Hmph," he muttered, lowering his tonfas.

The girl observed in amusement as Hibari moved away from her and plopped onto the ground. Within a few minutes he was fast asleep. Her lips curved upwards at the scene.

By the time Hibari woke up, it was already sunset and she was nowhere to be seen. _A girl with a blood fetish… Interesting._

x|x|x|x

"Looks like you're in quite a predicament."

Even in the dark, Hibari could recognise that voice anywhere. He was currently caved in inside Kokuyo Land after being defeated by Rokudo Mukuro with his stupid illusions. Oh, how he hated sakuras now.

"What are you doing here?" he asked to the dark, not really sure where she was.

"To keep you company and maybe provide some assistance?" she said matter-of-factly.

"I'll bite you to death!" he hissed. _Hibari Kyouya does not require company or assistance._

"I'm your personal observer, remember?" she said with a hint of smile. He scoffed at her statement.

"Anyways, Rokudo Mukuro is at the topmost floor. I'm looking forward to it, ja!"

And then there was a 'BOOM!' He stepped out of the crumbled opening and saw the fair-haired Italian herbivore and two other whom he assumed to be the pineapple's underlings. He smirked and wielded his tonfas. _Revenge is so sweet._

x|x|x|x

Hibari entered the reception room, the door closing behind him and fell onto the couch, shutting his eyelids in the process._ That guy was good._ He didn't really care about what he had babbled about the rings or the Vongola boss' position in jeopardy. They were like ringing in his ears. But if taking the ring meant daily battles, he wouldn't mind at all. _I will definitely conquer that whip._

"Dino Chiavorone, 22 years old. 10th generation boss of the Chiavorone Famiglia, an ally to the Vongola Famiglia. Also known as 'Bucking-Horse Dino'."

His eyelids snapped open and he turned his head slightly to see _**her **_sitting on the couch across the coffee table.

"I care because?" he asked, brows furrowed depicting his foul and exhausted mood.

"It's the guy that you were fighting earlier," she smiled.

"Tch," Hibari grunted and turned back to face the ceiling.

"Didn't you know its battle etiquette to know you opponent's name?"

"I still don't know yours," Hibari muttered just loud enough for her as he closed his eyes, again.

The statement hung in the air as she made no respond to tell him her name.

x|x|x|x

Hibari had woken up that morning, after three years, with a sudden urge to bite a certain female to death. The fact that he was leaving for Italy tomorrow just added fuel to the flaming urge. Coincidentally, he arrived at the reception room to find said female on _his_ couch, drinking _his_ tea.

"Fight me," he demanded.

She turned to face Hibari, the cup of hot tea at hands, slightly surprised at his demand.

"I won't fight you," was her simple reply.

A short gasp escaped her lips as she jumped up form the couch to avoid a heavy blow from Hibari's tonfa. The cup slipped from her fingers in between the commotion and fell to the floor, its content staining the carpet.

Ignoring the stained carpet, he charged towards her, delivering lethal blows left and right. She bit her lower lip in frustration as she dodge the shower of attacks. A few flew past her auburn tresses, narrowly missing her cheek. Another few swept past her arms, slashing the sleeves of her blouse as she took a few steps backwards and hopped onto the work desk. Hibari delivered another heavy blow aiming for her legs, determined to make her attack back. She jumped out of harm's way just in time but lost her footing when she landed, tripping on a piece of wood from the now destroyed work desk. This opening gave Hibari a chance to slam her against the wall, pinning her with a tonfa.

_**How did we get here? Well, I think I know.**_

"Fight me," he hissed, pushing a steel tonfa harder against her chest.

"I won't," she replied with her head lowered, auburn bangs hid her gaze from Hibari.

"Fight me," he repeated coolly, lifting her chin up with the free tonfa.

As their eyes met, Hibari noticed that the usual liveliness in her dusky green eyes were gone. _Cold and emotionless. _His reflection was the only thing looking back at him.

Suddenly, his arms were pulled apart forcefully towards his left and right. Hibari's eyes widened at her actions. She gave him a blank stare as she wrenched both his wrists. Her grip was hard and she wrenched as though it was the most natural thing ever. He swallowed hard and silently writhed in pain as both tonfas helplessly slipped from his hands.

"I meant it when I said I won't fight you, Hibari Kyouya," she said in a flat tone, her fingernails digging into his flesh.

"Don't make me break your neck next."

She let go of his wrists and turned away, making her way to the door.

"Oh, and before I forget, _buon viaggio__!_" she said before leaving the room, the door sliding close with 'click' behind her.

Hibari lifted his hands and saw visible, red finger marks as well as a hint of blood around his wrists. A little bit more and she could've broken his wrist. Whoever she was, she definitely piqued his interest as his lips formed a smirk.

x|x|x|x

The last body fell onto the pile of corpses, illuminated by the moonlight. The surroundings were in a mess. Blood was everywhere and it reeked. Hibari randomly kicked a limp body, fresh blood still dripping from his tonfa as his eyes fell upon a pair of sleek leather boots. His gaze trailed up and met with a familiar smile followed by a pair of dusky green orbs.

"You."

"_Buona sera_."

"Why are you here?" he asked icily.

"I'm merely an observer. And besides, I never said I wasn't involved with the Italian Mafiosi," she replied cheerily.

Hibari simply narrowed his eyes at her answer and turned around to leave the bloody mess he made.

"You're not Japanese."

"Never said I was."

x|x|x|x

Blood splattered across Hibari's dark grey suit as he smashed the herbivore's skull. He gave him a hard kick and the herbivore fell backwards into the sea with a 'Splash!' He turned and surveyed the area. The ground was a deep crimson that could rival Italy's home-grown wine. The air was a mixture of blood and death, unpleasant.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she said, tilting her head towards the sea before hopping down form the wooden crate where she sat observing Hibari.

He turned towards the sea; his gaze softened a fraction at the purple-orange Mediterranean, the sun setting in the horizon.

"Why are you still here?"

"I'm an observer, remember?" she smiled and made her way towards Hibari, stopping next to him.

He almost rolled his eyes at her when she gave him the same answer, _yet again_. They stood in silence, the cooling sea breeze against their skin until she turned to face Hibari when a devious 'Heh' escaped his lips.

"Hm? Mmph--!"

Hibari had leant in and pressed their lips together. Her lips were slightly parted from the abruptness and he seized the chance to force it open, shoving his tongue in. As their tongues grazed one another, both began to seek domination, doing a _Tarantella_ inside. They pulled apart moments later, panting for air.

"I don't need an observer," he said, staring straight into her dusky greens.

"Then this will be the last," she smiled weakly, fingers lingering on his bloodstained tie.

_Midori tanabiku, namimori no …_

"You should answer that," she said, referring to his cellphone.

Hibari reached for his cell and answered the call. It seemed to be an important call as he was engrossed in it seconds later. Seeing that he was clearly distracted, she slowly made a few steps backwards. The steps slowly increased in quantity and speed while Hibari continued to give orders to the person on the other end of the line. When the call finally ended, she had already disappeared and was nowhere to be found. Hibari Kyouya was therefore left standing at the shipment dock alone, the sun setting behind him.

x|x|x|x

He slowly opened his eyes, the white ceiling staring back at him. It was silent except for the sounds of a tapping shishi-odoshi and flowing water outside. He got up from his futon and ruffled his black hair, wondering why he would've been thinking of _**her**_ at this time. In a few hours, they will be attacking Millefiore's Japan base. It was a do or die situation. There was no way she would be observing him. She hasn't since he said he did not need an observer at the shipment dock back in Sicily a few years ago, no matter how much blood he spilled.

He had always wanted to tell her how much he hates her, even more so in the past few years. He hates her more than sakuras. He hates her for being around him for five long years. He hates how he misses her presence, the auburn hair and those dusky green eyes. He hates how she could hide her presence without him noticing. He hates how he could not bite her to death. He hates how she could understand his blood thirst, his loneliness. He hates that he could never decode her thoughts. He hates her for kissing back at Sicily. But most of all, he hates that she never, ever told him her name. He hates her.

Hibari Kyouya hates her so much that he would give or do anything to meet her again. Anything.

_**There is something that I see in you, it might kill me, I want it to be true.**_

+FIN+

* * *

Buon viaggio - bon voyage  
Buona sera - good evening  
Tarantella - a southern Italy dance

A/N: Yay! I finished it! Hope you guys liked it. Please tell me it there was any typo or plot loopholes as this is not Beta-ed. Thank you for reading! Reviews _will_ make me happy. Love ya all~


End file.
